For example, CAN (Controller Area Network, registered trademark) is provided as an in-vehicle network used for various parts such as power train or body systems in a vehicle and connects a plurality of electronic control units via a bus so as to enable communication with each other (e.g., see Patent Literature 1). This Patent Literature 1 describes a basic process based on the CAN communication method that can synchronize data communication between specific nodes out of a plurality of nodes.
As described in Patent Literature 1, the use of a CAN communication process may cause an empty area in a CAN data frame. A recent tendency is to increase the quantity of data to be transmitted and received between a plurality of nodes and increase a bus load. There is an increasing demand for constructing a communicate system capable of reducing a bus load.
Patent Literature 1: JP 2003-264567A